Dead Inside
by JustACountdown321
Summary: Not a sad story I swear! Cute little oneshot between everyone's favorite duo: NarutoxSasuke! Rated M for lemony yaoi and language.


Was falling asleep and had a beautiful Naruto fanfic dream/idea/half-conscious-remnants-of-the-day-expe rience. Enjoy! Slight spoilers (maybe)!  
Warning: yaoi, swearing. I mean come on guys, it's rated M.

Disclaimer: I own nothing (help me, I'm poor…)

* * *

_I can't deal with it anymore._

_Each day gets harder and harder to face. I know as shinobi, none of this should faze us. We're supposed to complete each mission, never doubting orders, never disobeying them, and never coming back empty handed. But all that's changed. Ever since Pain attacked the town, and all of you died…_

_I haven't gotten the images out of my head._

_It's because of me. _Me_._

_Because of me, everyone who has ever been nothing but there for me died. Sure, somehow you all didn't fully die…_

_But I don't want to cause pain._

_Sasuke, above everybody, knows how this feels. He's held nothing but sorrow inside since he was a kid. He's killed so many. He's dead inside._

_I don't want that to happen._

_I don't want to decay any further._

_I want to live… love…_

_I don't want to kill anymore._

_I've never wanted to kill anyone. I just wanted to be Hokage…_

_But that title comes with too much heartache._

_I'm leaving…_

_By the time someone finds this, I'll be gone, and you'll never see me again._

_I'm done hurting inside…_

* * *

Naruto set the brush down, blowing lightly to make sure the ink dried. He tucked to letter under his ramen supply; it'd be awhile before anyone found it there. He glanced back at his couch, scanning over the boy lying asleep there. He listened for a word, a whisper, changes in breathing. None. He turned, clenching his jaw, a few tears slipping past his eyes. He undid his headband, his blond bangs flowing over his eyes. Good. No one will see him cry then.

He set the headband next to Sasuke, taking one last look at the boy who was dead inside. His mind was made up. He turned, dashing from his apartment, greeting the cool night breeze with drops of silver running down his cheeks.

* * *

Sasuke peeked an eye open. He heard the blonde leave. Heard him crying. He heaved a sigh, sitting up. He ran a hand through his hair, rubbing away the confusion he felt. He stood up, walking over to the ramen cupboard where he heard Naruto place the note. He heard him scribbling the thing the whole time, cringing every time he heard the blonde sob. He took the note, unfolding it, glancing over it once with apathy, then again with concern.

"Shit!" he cursed, turning towards the window where the blonde had leapt from. He dashed for it, freezing momentarily to snatch the boy's abandoned headband before leaping after him. He had to stop him. He had to tell him.

* * *

Naruto continued to run, not looking where he was going because the tears blinded him anyway. He didn't think it would be this hard to leave. He didn't want to leave.

He sensed the area around him, already deep in the middle of the forest. He used his sense to navigate, hopping over roots, swinging around trunks, and jumping from branch to branch.

He felt his stamina fading, the pain making everything unbearable. He tried to slow, but the tears would only fall harder if he did, pushing him to continue.

Maybe if he got far enough away, the tears would stop altogether.

He lost focus for a second, stumbling over a root and crashing to the ground. He stayed there, curled up slightly, wishing to rest for just a second. The tears wouldn't stop.

"Dobe!" someone shouted.

Naruto turned, his eyes growing wide as Sasuke ran out from the woods, a little out of breath.

"S-Sasuke!" he shrieked, hating that his voice cracked. He didn't understand why Sasuke was here, or how he even knew he left.

"Usuratonkachi! Why the hell did you leave!" he seethed. His eyes were full of anger. Naruto felt himself shudder at the malice rolling off the other boy.

"B-Baka! I don't have to tell you! I can leave if I want!" Naruto shouted back. He turned, rubbing his eyes, hoping to mask the tears that were still falling. It didn't work.

"Naruto… are you crying?!" Sasuke stammered, unsure of how he should respond. Naruto sniffed, trying to dry his eyes.

"I-Idiot! I don't c-cry!" he mumbled, still avoiding the other boy's gaze. He knew Sasuke knew he was lying. Naruto was trembling, his hands shaking as they tried to wipe away his tears. Silent sobs wracked his body, a few actually piercing the night with sharp sounds. His hands held droplets, quickly starting to pool, as they fell. No amount of darkness, or even blindness, could hide that he was crying.

Sasuke stood awkwardly, never really knowing how to handle a crying person. He felt he should comfort the dobe, but his anger got the better of him. He took a step towards the crying boy.

"Dumbass! Did you really think a letter was the best way to say goodbye!" He roared, causing Naruto to cringe. "Oh- and here's the best part: He's dead inside -what the fuck do you mean by that!"

Naruto cried harder, wishing for anything that would calm the other down. He'd never seen Sasuke so mad at him. He felt like curling up in a ball and dying.

"S-S-Sasuke-e… you don't care anymore! About any of it! You'd happily kill someone if they got in your way! I-I can't deal with it anymore!" He shouted, finally turning to face the enraged teen, his tears flowing faster.

Sasuke froze, finally catching Naruto's eyes. Naruto's crystal-blue eyes were clouded over by a dark fog. His eyes were red around the edges, a result from all the crying. His lips were trembling and his teeth were digging into them, holding back. Sasuke felt all his anger fade away in an instant.

He ran to Naruto, kneeling next to the blonde and hugging him, wrapping his arms around the other's neck. Naruto yelped; surprised by the sudden change in the other boy's behavior. He felt Sasuke squeeze him tighter. His hands shakily found their way around the other boy's chest, letting his wails pierce the night as he slowly was comforted by Sasuke's presence.

Sasuke stroked the back of Naruto's head, letting his other hand rub small circles in his back. He could feel his shirt start to soak from Naruto's tears, but he didn't care. He felt Naruto start to relax under his touch and his wails turned to soft hiccups, something Sasuke found incredibly adorable. By the time the young boy was done crying, a strange warmth had spread through Sasuke's body. He pushed that aside as he questioned the blonde.

"What makes you think I don't care?" he murmured into Naruto's ear, feeling the boy shiver as his breath ghosted over. Naruto moved his hands towards the front of Sasuke's shirt, clenching the fabric as if he was trying to hold onto something.

"You… you never think of anything except for revenge… and death. It kills me inside… and I don't want to end up without feelings like-"

He was interrupted by Sasuke's lips crashing against his own. Surprise got the better of him and his muffled shout of "what the fuck" allowed the other boy's tongue to slip past his lips, pressing against his own. Neither one closed their eyes, Naruto out of shock and Sasuke out of not wanting to lose to Naruto. Sasuke's tongue tangled with Naruto's and the blonde let out a low moan as his eyes drifted lazily shut. He could feel the smirk on the other boy's face.

Sasuke pulled back, his tongue sticking out slightly and looked to see that Naruto's tongue had followed, the tip poking out between slightly parted lips among a bright red face. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk again. He leaned in closer to Naruto, ghosting his lips over Naruto's before making their way along his jaw to his ear.

"What did you say about feelings again…?" he taunted. The blonde under him moaned softly at the gentle kisses along his jaw and shuddered when his breath fanned his ear. He felt his eyes drift close again as warmth spread throughout his body. Sasuke nearly attacked the blonde there by how submissive he was being.

He trailed kisses back along Naruto's jaw, eliciting small gasps and puffs as he traveled farther and farther down his neck. Naruto's hands had snaked around Sasuke's neck, pulling the other on top of him as he pulled him closer. Sasuke saw no problem with this. He continued to plant kisses along Naruto's neck, a throbbing pain near his groin increasing with each mewl the other boy released. He got to his collarbone, nibbling on the sensitive flesh, his hands pinning the younger to the ground, before Naruto said anything.

"S-Sasuke-E!" he panted, straining the other boy's pants with the wanton call. "P-Please Sasuke… m-more…"

Sasuke groaned, fumbling with his hands to remove Naruto's coat and shirt, once again attacking the soft flesh once the garments were cleared. Naruto let out a moan, tossing his head back as Sasuke sucked on his collarbone. His nails were digging into the boy's shoulders.

Sasuke grew hot listening to the blonde moan his name. His hands were rubbing the boy's waist, feeling the boy shiver as his hands traced lower. His lips formed a smirk, sensing the other's anticipation. He trailed his lips down Naruto's chest, relishing in the soft, creaminess of the other's body. His lips panted over Naruto's nipple, freezing the other. His tongue darted out; probing the spot, before enveloping the pink bud altogether. Naruto nearly screamed at the pleasurable feeling. Sasuke's other hand traced along Naruto's toned chest before tweaking the other bud, eliciting a gasped moan.

"Sasukeee" he keened, causing the older male to groan in discomfort. He was full-on hard now, his erection straining against the fabric of his pants. They needed to speed things up.

He pulled up, desperately trying to ignore the mewls of protest from Naruto. He cupped the blonde's chin, bringing their lips together harshly. Their erections brushed together, throwing both boys into a sea of pleasure. Naruto tried to buck his hips to get contact again, but Sasuke held him down, smirking at the irritated scowl of the boy under him. He planted kisses along Naruto's neck, before pulling back again, whispering softly.

"Soon, Naruto…" he whispered, shivers racing along the blonde's spine. Sasuke sat up, pulling his own shirt off and tossing it to the side. He saw the other's face flush, sending a spark of excitement up his spine. He reached his hands down, caressing the blonde's ass as he pulled the boy's pants off, leaving Naruto bare to the world.

He chuckled. "No underpants… a little kinky are we?" he teased, grinning madly at the fierce blush that spread across the other's face.

"B-Baka!" he shrieked, embarrassment noticeable. He was about to shout something more, but Sasuke gave his member a hard squeeze, silencing the boy with a squeak of surprised pleasure. Sasuke smirked, pulling out the boy's headband that he had left back at the apartment and quickly tying it around the confused blonde's wrists, pinning them above his head.

"Is this kinky enough for you, Nar-u-to?" he sneered each syllable, drawing out a groan from the blonde. He snickered, bringing his lips down to the boy's exposed member, circling his tongue around the head. Naruto gasped, shuddering as pleasure filled his body, his senses running wild. Sasuke took him all in, bobbing his head up and down along his shaft, darting his tongue across the slit. Naruto screamed, his vision turning white.

"Sa-AH-suke!" he mewled, his face growing hotter. "I'm… I'm gonna…"

Sasuke stopped, feeling the boy's release. He brought his head back up to stare at the boy writhing on the ground, trying to find release. Sasuke couldn't help the low growl that rumbled in his throat. He held up three fingers next to Naruto's mouth, ordering him to suck. Naruto quickly obliged, pulling the three digits into his mouth and lapping his tongue around them. Sasuke felt his need grow harder.

After Sasuke deemed his fingers wet enough, he pulled them from Naruto's mouth, watching the saliva drip from his chin. Sasuke spread Naruto's legs with his other hand and brought his fingers up to the blonde's entrance, watching him quiver with anticipation.

He stuck the first finger in, earning a pleased moan from the blonde beneath him. Sasuke thrust the finger around, eliciting mewls from Naruto. He inserted a second finger, noticing the boy wince at the intrusion, but relax a few seconds later. He scissored his fingers within the boy's hole, stretching him to the best of his abilities. After a few moments, he inserted the last one, causing Naruto to cry out at the pain. Sasuke placed a soft kiss against his lips as he thrust his fingers in and out. Within minutes, Naruto was whining, begging for Sasuke to thrust his fingers harder. He ghosted over this one spot and the blonde froze immediately. Sasuke smirked, ghosting his fingers over that spot again, causing the boy to pant out in need.

Sasuke couldn't wait any longer. He removed his fingers, groaning in response to Naruto's keen. He undid his pants, releasing his erection into the cold night air. It sent shivers up his spine. He positioned himself between Naruto's legs, gripping the boy's hips. He looked at Naruto, getting a hazy nod of approval, before thrusting in to the hilt.

Naruto screamed, tears flowing from the corners of his eyes. He had snapped the headband, wrapping his arms around the other, digging long scratches across Sasuke's back. Sasuke groaned, adjusting to Naruto's hot, tight, cavern. He felt the boy under him shaking. He placed a soft kiss on Naruto's forehead, trying to soothe the blonde. After a few seconds, Naruto relaxed and told Sasuke to move.

Sasuke pulled out slowly, to the point where it was only the tip inside, before thrusting back in hard. Naruto screamed again, though this time from pleasure. Sasuke continued to thrust in and out, ramming into the blonde faster and harder each time. He hit a spot in Naruto, who screamed louder than he had before.

"S-Sasuke… there… again… harder…" he panted, drool dribbling from his chin. Sasuke obliged, positioning himself so his cock hit Naruto's spot straight on. Both boys moaned in ecstasy. Sasuke hit that spot again and again, each thrust getting sloppier and harder. Both boys were near their climax. Naruto was meeting each thrust with a buck of his hips, causing Sasuke to groan in pleasure as well. Sasuke felt himself nearing his edge.

"N-Naruto…" he groaned, Naruto nodding in understanding. One more thrust to the blonde's prostate sent him over the edge, screaming Sasuke's name as he came all over their chests. Sasuke felt Naruto's walls tighten, sending a wave of pleasure through him and he came moments later, calling out Naruto's name too, filling the blonde to the brim. Both boys rode out their orgasms, thrusting sloppily together as their buzz slowly faded.

When all was over, Naruto slumped onto the ground, his breath creating a fog in the night air. His eyes were glazed over, his cheeks tinted pink. His breath was coming out in ragged pants. Sasuke wasn't any better. He felt fatigue plague his mind, causing his arms to give out under him. He lied on top of Naruto, their breaths mingling together. He reached out an arm, grabbing his jacket that had been forgotten and pulling it over the two. He pulled Naruto up a bit, placing the exhausted blonde on his chest and wrapped an arm around the boy's smaller frame. Naruto stretched out his arms as well, winding them around Sasuke's waist. Both were still breathing heavily.

Sasuke wetted his lips. "So… are you going to leave still?" he asked.

Naruto bolted up, a blush of anger and embarrassment on his cheeks. "You think I'd leave after _that_!?" he fumed.

Sasuke chuckled, pulling the fiery blonde back down to his chest, placing a kiss on his head. "Just making sure…" he teased.

He heard a mumbled "baka" before Naruto tightened his hold on Sasuke. He glanced down at Naruto, surprised to see him looking back; his crystal-blue eyes now clouded in lust and curiosity.

"Does… this mean we're... lovers?" he asked, biting his lip in worry. Sasuke felt himself smile, reaching up a hand to stroke Naruto's cheek.

"Yeah… I guess it does…" he whispered, watching Naruto's eyes light up in delight. No sooner had his eyes lit up did they slowly drift closed, his head nuzzled against Sasuke's chest. Sasuke hummed, rubbing his thumb against the blonde's cheek. He gazed up at the stars as his mind started to drift off, mumbling out four words as sleep overcame him.

"I love you Naruto…"

He sighed, sleep almost upon him, when he heard three words that made his heart skip.

"I love you too…"


End file.
